A Night of TetoxTei
by Admiral Azer Yamato
Summary: Teto see Tei having 'her pleasurable moment alone' and Teto want to know why Tei like to do that. Tei will teach her why she likes it. TetoxTei


A Night of TetoxTei

A Vocaloid Fanfiction

By: Azer Yamato (Also Known as Overlord Azer Khushrenada)

Summary: Teto see Tei having 'her pleasurable moment alone' and Teto want to know why Tei like to do that. Tei will teach her why she likes it. TetoxTei

Pairing: TetoxTei

AN: I'm starting to run out of Idea. Anybody want to give me the pairing and Idea for 'A Night of' Series?

(-)

Let the story begin…

Vocaloid House 9 PM

Teto was walking happily to her room. After having a dinner (You can guess. A French Bread Sandwich) she was full and ready to sleep. She just passes through Tei room when she hears moan from Tei room.

'Is that Tei-chan moaning?' Teto thought as she enters Tei room. In there Tei was lying on the bed, naked, her right arm is rubbing her womanhood and her left arm is fondling her breast. Then Tei look at the visitor.

"Ohhhh… Hello Teto-chan… Ahhh… Close the door please…" Tei said to Teto without stopping her act. Then Teto close the door. And sit on the edge of the bed.

"What cha doing?" Teto ask while keep smiling and look at Masturbating Tei.

"Masturbating… Ahhhh…" Tei moaned

"Mastur… what?" Teto ask as Tei head snapped.

"Wait… you don't know what Masturbating is?" Tei ask as Teto nod. "Oh my god Teto-chan… You are older than me and you don't know what masturbating is… *Sigh*" Tei sighed as she stop masturbating and sit up. Then an idea hit her head and she giggle evilly in her mind. "Well, Teto-chan… Do you want me to teach how to masturbate?"

"Yeeee… I want to learn!" Teto exclaimed happily

"Well then… take off your clother…" Tei said to Teto

"OK" Teto anwered as she takes her shirt revealing her breast that was covered with chest binding.

"Errrr… Teto… Why are you wearing a chest binding?" Tei ask

"Well, so I can sing and dance freely" Teto said as she take her chest binding off. Revealing a QBB (Quite Big Breast) that was nearly rivaled Tei breast making Tei jaws drop.

"Well… Errrr… *Cough* take of your pants" Tei ordered Teto ask Teto take off her pants. She was wearing a red pantie. And Teto then take her pantie off.

"So… Tei-chan? What should I do now?" Teto ask Tei

"Well, use your right hand to rub your womanhood…" Tei said as she give Teto and example

"Like this… mmmm…" Teto answered as she moaned a bit.

"Yes… like that…" Tei too moaned as she starts masturbating. Then Teto fondle her breast using her left hand and she lay in the bed, Tei too lay in the bed as they masturbate together.

"Ahhhh… Teto-chan, do you like it?" Tei moaned

"Yes… Tei-chan… It's so good… Ahhhh…" Teto moaned out of character. "Tei-chan… I feel something…" Teto moaned louder as she masturbates faster.

"Just… Ahhh… let it come… Ohhh…" Tei moaned too as she about to reach climax

"It's… It's… AHHHHHH…" Teto moaned loudly as she reach climax

"Yeah… AHHHH…." Tei too joined Teto. After the climax, they panting and try to take a breath.

(-)

2 Minutes after the Climax

"So… Teto-chan… How was it?" Tei asked as Teto sit up

"It's really great Tei-chan!" Teto said happily. "I hope I can feel it again!"

"You want to feel it again?" Tei ask as Teto nod "Well then, *Snicker* I shall teach something! But you need someone to do this…"

"What is it? Please Tei-chan… I want to know…" Teto ask as she give Tei Puppy eyes.

"Ok Ok… Well… I want you to lick my womanhood…" Tei ordered as Teto nod

"Okey Dokey!" Teto said as she bend down and Lick Tei womanhood

"Ohhh… Yeah… Mmmmm… It's so good…" Tei moaned as Teto keep licking

"Wow… Tei-chan, you sure are tasty…" Teto said as she licking more.

"Ohhhh… Ahhhh… Teto-chan… Ahhhh…" Tei moaned louder as she fondles her breasts "Use… Use… your Finger… Enter… ahhh…"

"Like this…" Teto ask as her finger enter Tei making Tei moaned loudly

"I'm… I'm… So good… TETO-CHAN…" Tei moaned/Yelled as she reach climax again. Teto the lick all juice that came from Tei.

"Wow Tei, you are tasty!"

"Well… I'm so tired… Can we rest now?" Tei ask as Teto nod and lie beside Tei as and Hug her…

"You are so warm Tei-chan…" Teto said as they snuggle together…

"Yeah… Good night Teto-chan"

"Good night Tei-chan…" then Tei grab her cucumber and throw it to the Light switch and the light turned off.

(-)

Well, this starting to get boring… Meanwhile Outside

Only Luka and Meiko there. They are talking about something…

"Do you realize that since we have 'you-know-what'… Many Vocaloid Member are having 'you-know-what'" Luka said to Meiko

"Yeah… I wonder why…" Meiko answered.

"And I wonder something too…" Luka said

"What is it?" Meiko ask

"Where's the Kagamines, They should be here right? Writing 'you-know-what'…" Luka answered as Meiko too wondered

(-)

Meanwhile, Kagamine Room.

"Ahhh… Len… not so hard… Ahhhh… So good…"

"Ohhhh… Rin… I Love You…"

(Well, you know what they are doing)

(-)

And that's the end of the story…

Sorry if this story is short… I'm starting to run out of Idea…


End file.
